Siler's Day
by Cryptic Quill
Summary: A day in the life of Master Sergeant Siler.


Title: Siler's Day

Author: Cryptic Quill

Email: Complete

Rating: T (Just in case)

The alarm tried its best to retrieve Master Sergeant Sylvester Siler from his deep sleep but so far the tired airman refused to wake.

Sergeant Duncan noticed his still sleeping form and kicked his bedpost, without a response.

"Siler!" Duncan called out gruffly. He didn't mean to be unkind but he was still bearing a grudge against Siler after the clumsy airman's actions cost them the apartment they had recently shared.

It had been a sweet deal. Both men wanted to live off base but with the rents in Colorado Springs, neither could afford their own apartments. They found the two bedroom apartment nearly by accident and with their matching schedules, they could even share money on gas to get to the base each morning. What Duane Duncan hadn't counted on was that all of the accidents that followed Sergeant Siler each day on base hadn't been just isolated incidents. Siler was just plain accident prone, proven by the fact that the sergeant had blown up the complex's water heater, shocked Duncan twice and finally started a fire in the kitchen that resulted in an eviction notice.

"Si-" Duncan kicked the bedpost once more. "Ler!" he cried out venting his frustrations.

Siler jerked his head up and exclaimed loudly "Both ears!"

Duncan snorted. From the short time they'd lived together, he had become aware of Siler's weird dreams. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now. Seeing that Siler was indeed awake, Duncan turned and walked away quickly, before a stove fell out of the sky or something.

Sylvester Siler rolled under his blanket and furtively reach up to touch both of his ears to make sure they were both still attached. It was a reoccurring dream where one of his ears simply fell off and rolled away. He would then spend the rest of the night chasing it down hallways until it dialed itself out off world and jumped through the Stargate.

Siler glumly rose from his cot, missing his comfortable bed he had enjoyed until only a week ago. It wasn't his fault that the wiring in the apartment was over fifty years old and overheated easily. He was just trying to cook a nice dinner for his date in the toaster oven when the pizza started to burn. He had tried to get it out of the oven when he somehow created an electrical arc.

Next time he would buy some rubber handled forks, he thought.

The rest of the morning was average for the Master Sergeant. He started his shower and within a minute, the hot water had run out. Shrugging, he turned the water off and began shaving. He used to prefer disposable razors until the myriad of nicks nearly left him anemic and was forced to switch to an electric one. Today however, his electric razor decided that it too was tired of living in such a harsh world and died.

Siler clapped his hands on the razor to try and get it to work again but it was a lost cause. He thought it might be a power issue but wasn't sure. Strange as it was, Master Sergeant Siler could rewire a conduit passage to an off world traveling device but simple electronics confused him.

A half an hour later, Siler appeared in the enlisted mess hall for breakfast glided his tray down the buffet line.

"What's on your face, Siler?" Green, the cook asked as he slapped large spoonful of eggs onto Siler's tray.

"New razor" Siler mumbled, trying not to call attention to the collection of toilet paper pieces dotting his face, acting as makeshift bandages.

The eggs were cold, the bacon was burnt but he didn't mind. In fact, Siler barely noticed. He waited his turn to get coffee from the large dispenser and as he held his cup under the spigot, the coffee flowed for half a second and slowed to mere drips, leaving his cup only about a quarter full. He reached to the decaffeinated carafe to fill his cup the rest of the way but it appeared empty as well. Siler shook it gently, as if hoping to magically have the coffee appear but to no avail. As he moved onward down the line and walked to an empty table, he noticed two new carafe's of coffee being carried to the refreshment table. Since he had left the line, mess hall etiquette required him to renter the line.

He didn't have to look behind him to know the line was now leading out of the mess hall doorway.

Picking at his cold eggs, Siler reviewed what jobs he needed to take care of for the day. Reassigned to maintenance. Wasn't very fair, he mused. It wasn't like it was his fault that one of the chevron's in the Stargate mysteriously overloaded last week, virtually crippling the central command's ability to dial out. He'd been running a diagnostic and had accidentally fed chevron four twice the power required to activate it. Siler managed to save the computer from serious harm but only by manually disengaging the power source.

Since then he'd been ordered to report to maintenance by General Hammond for the period of one week. He scratched at the bandage under his shirt and considering how slow electrical burns were to heal.

If there was a positive about Siler's punishment it was that there was always something to do. Cheyenne Mountain was an immense complex, buried over two dozen levels beneath NORAD. Power generators and electrical conduits littered the base and this week Siler had been constantly making sure they were all up and running. By the time he would fix one, another would have power surges or shut down. Job security, he reminded himself, although not as prestigious as his normal activity of technician and engineer.

Finishing his breakfast he went to the locker room to get his tool belt and prepare for the day. He strapped a large nylon pocket to his back and inserted an absurdly large sized wrench into it. He devised a backpack for his gigantic wrench for easier transport that allowed him to carry it down some of the more narrow hallways without fear of injuring anyone… again. He didn't like to think about the knot he'd created on Lt. Heller's head two months ago. The good thing was, the Lt. didn't seem to remember what had caused the injury for which Siler was grateful.

Taking the elevator to level 5, Siler began following the lines on the floor and counted the exhaust vents until he reached generator seven which needed to be repaired. As he walked up to the large generator he looked around to see if anyone else was within earshot. Seeing he was alone, he withdrew his giant wrench from his scabbard and held it aloft in both hands. With a grim expression addressed the generator.

"I, Silar of Passaic, 5th level Warrior-Rogue have come to do battle with thee!"

He chuckled to himself and began his work, disengaging the generator from the oversized power coupling. Dr. Mackenzie might have shown great concern at seeing Siler's actions but in truth they were harmless. Siler of Passaic was his alter-ego when he played Creatures & Catacombs with Dr. Felger and Dr. Coombs.

He rerouted the power until he replaced the burnt wiring and installed a new transformer. It was slow going but eventually everything was in place. Standing at arms length, he shielded his face with one hand and flicked the circuit breaker with the other. He winced in the split second before the electricity would flow, expecting to be showered in sparks. To his surprise, the lights of the generator flickered and came online.

Siler announced with glee and rested against his mighty wrench on the floor.

"Again I have vanquished thee, foul creature of the underworld."

"Or at least under mountain." A voice commented sarcastically.

Siler turned, red faced and sputtering.

Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman was looking at him strangely.

"Hey Walt, I uh…" He tried to think of an explanation but was coming up empty.

"Whatever, Siler. Look Captain Carter says there's a power surge in her lab and it's disrupting one of her experiments."

Thinking of the blonde haired officer, Siler almost lost his place. She may outrank him but she was rarely short with him and would often nod a greeting at him when he was in the infirmary while she was visiting Dr. Jackson. She was nearly as pretty as Nurse Turner who took care of him whenever Dr. Frasier was busy.

"Why come down here, why didn't you just radio?"

"Because you still haven't fixed the intercom in here and unless I'm mistaken, that's your radio there." Harriman pointed to bits of plastic littered on the floor.

"Aw man!" Siler cried and crouched down to examine the shattered receiver. How'd that happen?

"Didn't you just requisition that, like a week ago?"

"Maybe" Siler answered tentatively. Actually this had been the replacement receiver for the one he'd requisitioned a week ago.

"Geez, Siler" Harriman chastised him gently. "You're never going to get out of the doghouse at this rate."

Siler just sighed in agreement.

When he reached Captain Carter's laboratory, Siler brightened noticeably.

"Sgt. Siler" Captain Samantha Carter greeted him absently, her face reflecting the blue light of her computer monitor.

"Ma'am" Siler responded and stood straight.

Captain Carter didn't even look up but gathered up several notebooks. She had just finished backing up the data she had been entering into the computer. Sam liked Siler but was well aware of the dangers that seemed to hang over him like a cloud and didn't want to lose any of her work due to another surge.

"Siler I keep getting power surges. I need a constant stream if I'm going to crack open these devices we brought back." Sam indicating a collection of metallic objects of different sizes and shapes on her desk. Some were long, some were flat but only a few had gemstones or any adornment at all. Most prominent among the items was a golden orb, perfectly smooth with no seams about the size of a softball.

"Yes ma'am." He responded and took the initiative to engage in small talk.

"What exactly are they, ma'am?"

Carter moved one of the devices subtly out of reach just in case.

"I'm not sure yet. Could be weapons or anther version of a Goa'uld healing device. Only thing I'm certain of is that there is no power signature emitting from them so you don't have to worry..." She caught herself. Sam was about to end her sentence with "hurting yourself" and didn't want to insult Siler. "About any EM pulses"

Nice save, she congratulated herself.

Siler nodded and asked if he could get to work or if he should come back at a better time.

"No, I have to get to a meeting anyway. Thanks for your help, Siler"

After she'd gone, Siler was reflecting on the moment. Siler, she'd said, called him not by rank but by his name. He'd treasure that one and filed it away in his mind for later daydreams.

So lost in thought was the good Sergeant that he didn't notice the golden orb on Carter's table hummed once, very quietly.

From three thousand light years away, Sgt. Siler was being watched but didn't know it.

Being a scientist in the service of Apophis was not all it was cracked up to be, Nemish thought. Apophis may be a god but he was very demanding. Nemish had thought his god had gone mad when he requested several Goa'uld 'fire eye's', a device that combined surveillance as well as being a nearly undetectable explosive until armed. They were terribly difficult to construct and very dangerous. The amount of Naquadah used in them was compressed until it became very dense, making it a powerful weapon.

Nemish touched his control crystal to open up the transmission. If his lord Apophis had been correct, the Tau'ri would have returned the Fire Eye to their own world by now to study it. Their greatest minds would be devoured by fire and then the Tau'ri would be more vulnerable than ever.

"Aha!" Nemish exclaimed. "Lord Apophis will be pleased!"

He watched the small holographic image before him. Illuminated green, the image wasn't very clear; it was almost as if one were looking through a cup filled with water, but it served Nemish's purposes well enough. Besides, considering the image was a forced transmission through a galactic pinhole, Nemish couldn't complain.

The object on the alien's screen was a tall Tau'ri to be sure. Nemish was unsure as to what purpose the round glass like objects on the Tau'ri's face served, perhaps some sort of magnifier? At any rate he appeared to be staring at a giant metallic box on the wall which had pictures of lightening bolts on them.

"I, Silar of Passaic, 5th level Warrior-Rogue have come to do battle with thee!" The Tau'ri said, much to Nemish's alarm. Greater still was the giant crescent shaped staff weapon that the Tau'ri shook menacingly before him and set it down.

"A thousand foes have fallen before my might and you shall be but one of many!" The Tau'ri named Siler vented and removed the cover to the metal box.

Nemish was fascinated. A warrior perhaps but what purpose did the box serve? He wished he had a better understanding of the Tauri's written language, he was able to see "ELECTRICAL" something but he didn't know what it meant. A weapons cache, perhaps?

The one named Siler was inserting some sort of long metal objects into the box but Nemish couldn't make out exactly what. It appeared to be a dagger of some sort, long, thin and with a handle.

"Screw you, heh" The Tau'ri chuckled as he began turning the weapon around and around inside the box.

Nemish scratched his head, not sure of the meaning. He was talking to the box. A communication device?

Suddenly the holographic image became distorted as sparks began shooting out of the box that the Tau'ri was doing battle with. The one named Siler began convulsing and was knocked backwards a step but the electricity.

Obviously enraged, the Tau'ri began shaking his fist and shouting loudly at the metal box. Words and actions Nemish had never heard were being spewed out of the mouth of the Tau'ri. He was able to decipher only two of the many phrases this Siler was screaming. One he understood was a single verb, the other phrase referred to the lineage of the box. Nemish didn't understand. Was the box an android of some sort? A semi-sentient being? Of course! And it attacked the Tau'ri in retaliation for having its metal flesh removed!

I must make note of this creature, Nemish declared mentally. The ability to fire off electrical charges while never flinching from an attack by a Tau'ri would be a valuable asset to his lord's army.

The Tau'ri apparently had decided to resume his attack with more zeal than with mere words. Nemish witnessed the Tau'ri kicking the android-box and screaming.

"How do you like it huh!" The Tau'ri exclaimed and picked up a hammer like object.

A dangerous warrior indeed! Nemish declared. Despite his wounds he is reengaging his enemy. The android-box lit up with more sparks and began to flicker. This one called Siler is killing the android!

The tall Tau'ri again addressed the android-box, this time more smugly.

"That's right, who's your daddy now?"

The one calling himself Siler reached to the box with the long dagger again, his eyes remained fixed on his enemy while reaching to the table for another weapon. Nemish recognized some of the appliances on the table as a gripping device.

"Pliers" the Tau'ri mumbled and kept reaching without looking.

Nemish leaned closer to his screen. If the android isn't dead and that Tau'ri touches the Fire Eye, then the electricity….

"He has perceived my lord's plan yet I do not know how!" Nemish panicked and attempted to activate the bomb immediately but it was too late.

The Tau'ri named Siler just grazed the round orb on the desk, creating an electrical arc that made Nemish's monitor flash. The feedback traveled through the pinhole created by the device and was returning to Nemish's equipment with a vengeance. The charge was sent through the control crystal, shattering it and sending sparks through each station. Nemish had just enough time to duck down as his monitor exploded in a shower of sparks and crystals. His laboratory was filling with smoke and fire, while each terminal went offline, including anti-gravity.

"Damn you, One Called Siler!" Nemish cried and as he floated in the air, he vowed vengeance on what surely was one of the Tau'ri's greatest warriors.

Back on Earth, Siler was returning to consciousness. He could hear voices before his eyesight returned. He recognized them as Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter.

"-At all?" O'Neill asked.

"I don't know sir, the components are totally fried. I won't be able to see what it was or even what it was supposed to be. All I know is that it looked seamless but did have some circuitry inside after all." Sam explained.

Crap! Siler thought as he recalled seeing the electrical arc hit the alien orb. I just know they're gonna blame me, he thought bitterly.

He opened his eyes and immediately knew where he was by the look of the ceiling tiles overhead. The infirmary.

Dr. Janet Frasier noticed he was conscious and began hovering over him.

"Welcome back, Sergeant" She said with a smile. "You took a pretty good electrical charge. How are you feeling?" She took a penlight out of the breast pocket of her lab coat.

He sighed.

Yep, it was just another day for Siler.

The End

Author's Note: This is my first fan-fic ever and it's mostly a "thank you" to the terrific writers on this site. I honestly never realized how hard you people work to write your stories. I hope this brought a smile or at least a few moments of entertainment.


End file.
